


Ranger White- A Doctor K One Shot

by AsteriskOfficial



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteriskOfficial/pseuds/AsteriskOfficial
Summary: In this Alternate universe fic, Doctor K manages to create another morpher but is horrified to discover who ends up using it.





	Ranger White- A Doctor K One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic in years so don't judge it too harshly.  
> In regards to the canon divergence, this fic diverges from the show itself at some point after Gem and Gemma become rangers but some point before the end. I don't have a specific episode in mind or anything though. That's all you need to know, so go ahead and enjoy.

The ranger team ran together and arrived at the lab.  
“I’ve finally done it!” Dr. K sprang up from her chair and held an object above her head. It looked like Ziggy and Dillons wrist-morpher, but a different colour. The rangers were unmorphed because they were at their base in the city of Corinth. Venjix hadn’t been defeated yet but the team felt like they must be getting close to the end, whether it was a good one or not. Gem and Gemma were away on a trip to liberate a potential base that was under Venjix’s control. They were expected to be away for a few days.  
“Is that another morpher?” Ziggy asked loudly as he walked towards her and tried to grab it. Dr. K’s frown was enough to scare him off.  
“It turned out that I had enough materials to form one last connection to the morphing grid, and I slowly used different parts from the robots you’ve beaten to piece this thing together.” she held it to her eye level and inspected it as if it were the first time she had seen it. She smiled a wide grin. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up incase I couldn’t get it working, like the other three.”  
“Other three?” Dillon folded his arms.  
“Yes. One of the biggest parts of science is having to throw away the ideas that don’t work. There were going to be three more rangers, but they weren’t powerful enough to connect to the morphing grid so I had to fuse those three together to make this one.” Dr.K slapped the thing on her wrist in a rare sign of positive emotion.  
“So you’re going to be the new ranger?” Dillon replied.  
“Don’t be silly. I just did that to show it off. I’m planning on giving it to someone else soon. But first I’ve got to run some more tests because it’s very unstable.” Just as she said that a white aura projected from the morpher that covered her body before quickly receding into her.  
“That’s not supposed to happen, is it?” Flynn couldn’t believe what he saw. Neither could the other rangers.  
“So, I think I know what that was” Ziggy looked around in an attempt to read the room. “But just so we’re on the same page, someone else should explain it.” Dr. K sat back down and hung her head in pre-emptive shame.  
“The morpher bonded to her. The same thing happened to all of us.” Summer explained.  
“But our morphers only bonded to us once we actually morphed. Just putting it on wasn’t enough.” Flynn realised. Dr K refused to respond and started typing on a keyboard. She looked distressed.  
“Which means” Dillon smirked. “She’s not as good as she thinks she is.”  
Dr.K stopped typing suddenly, and spun her chair to face the rangers. She had a very unimpressed look on her face.  
“What? Can’t take that you’re not perfect?” Dillon couldn’t help himself.  
“Did you...really not listen to anything I JUST said?” Dr.K wore the most disgusted look on her face. “I just finished telling you that this morpher is unstable and needs more tests.”  
“Wait a sec.” It finally dawned upon Ziggy. “You’re a power ranger now?” He started to get giddy with excitement.  
“No.” Dr. K turned back around and continued typing. “I’m sure there must be a way of disconnecting myself from the morphing grid. I’ve just got to figure it out.”  
“Or maybe the morphing grid is right? Maybe it’s a good thing it bonded to you?” Scott finally chimed in. An alarm started going off.  
“You’ll want to get that.” Dr.K said. Almost relieved that the city was getting attacked again. “I guess I’ll have to stay by my computer so I can allow your morphs and zords to go through. Shame.” The five rangers had no choice but to run out to take on whatever attack-bot was waiting for them, leaving Dr.K behind.

A little bit of time had passed and the rangers weren’t back. Dr.K was alone with her thoughts. She was bluffing about being able to find a way of disconnecting the morpher. That was the very first thing she checked when she made the first batch of morphers all those years ago. If there did exist a way of disconnecting the morphers, she knew all too well that Ziggy being a ranger was enough motivation on its own for her to find it. The thought of actually using the morpher to become a ranger had never even crossed her mind, so her next best plan was to just claim that the morpher was completely broken and dispose of it. But then again, it was thinking like that that’d started this whole Venjix mess in the first place. She still hadn’t made up for that, she thought, and she probably never would. How would one possibly make up for accidentally creating a virus that wiped out 90% of the Earth’s population? The alarm started going off a second time. Must be faulty, she thought. She checked none-the-less. A second bot was attacking a different part of the town. This was unprecedented. How did a second one get through Corinth’s dome? Usually only one could get through at a time. She could think about that later, before then she had to figure out what to do.  
“Hey Rangers! There’s a second attack-bot that managed to make it through the dome. I’ll get the coordinates to you.” Dr.K said through a microphone.

“That’s cool and all but we’re busy here and that thing is really far away.” Summer replied while fighting grinders, the underlings of the attack-bots.  
“I could probably get there if I used my teleporting side effect.” Ziggy joined in.  
“Or maybe Dr K could actually help us. She has a morpher and is currently closer to that thing than we are.” Dillon charged right for the bot alongside Flynn. Ziggy had already made his mind and had started making his way over to the other bot on the other side of town. The other rangers were too busy to stop him.

Dr.K was starting to panic. She didn’t know what to do.  
“Green. I’m gonna send you your zord so you can make it there faster.” She told him. That made her feel a little better about herself. She could try doing the same for the rest of the team but they’re busy. Gem and Gemma? They’re even busier. And Dr.K really didn’t feel confident that Ziggy could take down an attack bot on his own. Maybe he wouldn’t need to?  
“Hey Green?” Dr.K spoke into her microphone.  
“Yeah?” Ziggy was surprised she was starting any kind of conversation with him.  
“If you were to focus on just keeping yourself alive, do you think you’d be able to keep that thing distracted until the rest of the team get there?” She asked  
“I can try.” Ziggy wasn’t very confident. Dr. K could sense this. She felt helpless. So helpless that her body started to move on its own. This was the worst decision she’d ever made, but at the same time, it was also the best.

An attack bot by the name of smasher was attacking the town. It slowly made its way through an empty street looking for civilians to take hostage.  
“Stop right there!” Dr. K stood a handful of meters in front of smasher.  
“Dr. K? Right in front of me? With no rangers? Why are you making this so easy for me?” Smasher seemed happy with this situation.  
“I always did hate how cartoonishly exaggerated Venjix’s bots voices were.” Dr.K brought her wrist up in front of her. She looked at it for a second and gulped. This definitely had to be one of the most nerve wracking moments of her life. Ziggy ran around the corner just in time to see her transform.  
“RPM Get in gear!” Dr.K shouted as she posed and suddenly transformed into RPM Operator series White.  
“Woah!” Ziggy exclaimed. “Never thought I’d see her shout the catchphrase!”  
The white ranger couldn’t help but inspect her suit. While she had been making the rangers suits and tech for years, this was the first time she had actually used them outside of research. Despite her usual calm demeanor, she couldn’t help but feel surreal. Smasher threw a punch at her out of nowhere. She was so distracted by her transformation that she forgot about him. She got hit by the punch and fell to the ground. Ziggy, who was already transformed into the green ranger, kicked smasher in the back. Smasher barely even noticed so it was safe to say the hit didn’t injure him, but then again he is a robot, Ziggy thought. Smasher turned to face Ziggy, giving Dr K a chance to stand up. Smasher didn’t have any Grinders with him so he was having trouble paying attention to two rangers at once. He turned to Dr. K again now that she was up and he easily considered her the more important of the two to focus on. He threw another punch but this time she managed to catch it, somehow.  
“How?” Smasher exclaimed. She pushed his hand away and threw him a punch back that made him fly over Ziggy, who had to duck under it. Smasher, uh, smashed into a building.  
“How are you that strong?” Ziggy asked in wonder. None of his ranger peers had that much raw power, not even Dillon.  
“I wasn’t lying when I said this morpher was unstable.” Dr K shook the hand that had punched smasher.  
“Can you make mines unstable next?” Ziggy joked.  
“Enough of this!” Smasher stood up and walked towards the two of them.  
“We need the zords now!” Scotts voice sounded out of Dr K’s morpher. She kicked smasher and launched him through the air and into the building again.  
“You’re making that guy look like a joke.” Ziggy gushed.  
“Maybe he is.” Dr K replied. The smoke parted and smasher had vanished. “We’ve got bigger fish to fry.” She looked at her morpher and held down a button while holding it up to her helmet. “Hey Scott? I can’t send your zords out now.”  
“What!?” The other rangers shouted in unison.  
“Could that mean?” Flynn thought out loud. “Nah. No way.”  
Dr. K’s belt began to glow.  
“Huh?” She looked down and opened the compartments on her belt that revealed to contain different engine cells of the different zords. She took one out, the red rangers zord. She slotted it into her morpher.  
“My zord is coming to me!” Scott was surprised. Dr. K slid the red cell out and slid each of the other ones, blue, yellow and black making their zords appear too.  
“I don’t know what you did Doc, but it worked.” Dillon said.  
Ziggy knew he’d have to get back in his zord again but he decided to talk to Dr. K first. He looked at her in disbelief.  
“For the record, I cannot wait to tell everyone about this!” He smiled so hard you’d be able to sense it through his helmet. “And… I’m proud of you.” He waited of a response that didn’t come. Dr. K receded into her shell, metaphorically. Becoming a ranger had really taken her out of it. Ziggy turned to walk away and get into his zord.

“You actually did it?!” Flynn got up in her face and asked. “Gotta give you credit, you’re a real hero.”  
“Knock it off Flynn” Summer rolled her eyes.  
“It has to be made up. Or at least exaggerated.” Dillon chimed in. “This is Ziggy who told us this. I can’t buy into the story of her beating that guy in a couple of hits.”  
“Actually, I’m glad you mentioned that.” Dr. K slowly spun around in her computer chair and held her chin. “That guy died too easily. Venjix didn’t even make him grow.” Dr.K clicked her fingers “And how did he get into the dome? It’s always one at a time with those guys.”  
“They’ve all gotta be connected, right?” Scott thought aloud.  
“Obviously.” Dr. K replied. “We still don’t know what this guys power is either. There’s something up with it.”  
“More importantly, we have a new ranger.” Summer changed the subject.  
“Eight rangers. Wait till Gem and Gemma get back. They’ll be...somehow even more enthusiastic than usual.” Dillon added.  
“I think.” Dr. K got nervous again. “I might try seeing if I can still disconnect from the morphing grid. I’m sure there are better people out there than me.”  
“No.” Ziggy got suddenly serious. “You’re a ranger now. No giving up. As the only one of us that saw you in action, I think you’ve got more than what it takes.”  
“I lack technique. I’m better behind the computer.” Dr. K looked down again.  
“Then we’ll teach you.” Scott said. “You’re a fast learner.”  
“If you’re going to be a ranger, then we might want to make you more...presentable.” Summer interjected.  
“What’s wrong with me as I currently am?” Dr K looked at Summer and pouted.  
“Nothing, Kate but we’ve got the rest of what's left of the world looking up to us, we may as well look like a team doing it. What you have works well as the behind the scenes technician, but becoming a ranger is a good chance to try new things out.” Summer smiled.  
“Kate?” Dr. K looked confused.  
“Dr. K was the nickname given to you years ago. I think it’s time you finally got a proper name. It’ll be a good way to force you out of your comfort zone since we’re going all in on the White Ranger thing.” Summer replied.  
“It’s better than Dr. K.” Dillon said.  
“I like Kate!” Ziggy pepped up. “Although it just makes the fact that she refuses to call me by my name even weirder.”

“I guess I don’t hate it.” The newly named Kate admitted.

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Kate sat timidly on a seat in a clothing store. Summer was excitedly sifting through different clothes with her back to Kate. Before this point, Kate had tried her hardest to shut herself off from the rest of the team. She had a really bad past, to say the least so she dealt with that the best way she could. She couldn’t get hurt anymore if she didn’t make anymore friends. Her relationship with the rangers was supposed to be strictly professional and it was for a while. But then Ziggy had to come into the equation. That was the thing that broke her front. At first she genuinely did find him to be a nuisance but he had a charm to him that broke down her barriers and made her starting caring for the rest of the team too. Not to mention her old friends Gem and Gemma coming back. That was the first time she completely let her guard down and her team suspected that she really did care. Her becoming a ranger must’ve been a similar thing for them. Kate knew that the new name and shopping trip was probably an idea they had thrown around for a while now but didn’t know how to approach her about. The implementation was awkward but the sentiment was cute, Kate thought to herself. This was the first time that she felt like she belonged. None-the-less she decided to continue toning her real emotions down in the fer that her sudden personality change from Dr. K would be too sudden to be believable. Also, she was still kinda embarrassed but in a good way.

“You’d be seen by the public as the nerdy one of the team.” Summer picked out some clothes from a rack. “I say we ditch the lab-coat in favor of a smarter blazer or coat. That sweater has to go too. Maybe a waistcoat? I dunno.” Summer thought to herself for a second, hoping for some input from Kate.  
“I’ll level with you, I’ll most likely wear whatever you put me in. I don’t really care.” Kate replied, admittedly she hadn’t ever put much thought into her outfit.  
“Do you wear contact lenses?” Summer asked.  
“No.” Kate answered.  
“Dang. Was hoping we could get you some glasses. Complete the whole nerd look. Maybe we could go for fake ones?” Summer put some of the clothes she was holding back.  
“Fake glasses? How would those function?” Kate thought aloud.  
“We’re a public team. The kids that see us fighting out there boil us down to our most defined characteristics, so to convey that better, you need glasses.” Summer tried to explain.  
“I don’t think i understood any of what you said there.” Kate was out of her depth.  
“That’ll be a no on the glasses then.” She turned to look at Kate with an empathetic smile. “You’ll get used to all of this soon. I went through it too.”

Summer and Kate arrived back at the base, the latter of which wearing a new outfit.  
“I thought we agreed to get her a leather jacket.” Dillon said sarcastically. “Her outfit is thrown off from the rest of the team.”  
“I thought she always stood out from the rest of us, so it works” Ziggy smiled.  
“Thank you Ziggy, I was the one that picked it out for her.” Summer replied. Kate looked visibly nervous.  
“You’ll do grea…” Scott was cut off by yet another alarm.  
“That’ll be smasher back then.” Kate perked up.  
“Yes! This’ll be our first time fighting as a team with Kate!” Ziggy lead the charge as they all ran out.

Smasher was striding towards a child who was frantically running and crying. Smasher picked up a streetlamp and tore it out of the ground. He exerted some effort to try to throw is at the kid, who was so scared he couldn’t move himself out of the way. The kid closed his eyes and waited for it to hit him, but it never did. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kate infront of him, unmorphed. She had caught it and her morpher was glowing. She dropped it to the ground and breathed sharply.  
“Catching that thing with my bare hand wasn’t a great idea. Duly noted.” She was already starting to get out of breath. The raw power her morpher afforded to her even while unmorphed had its drawbacks. She turned to the kid and smiled. “You’re safe now. Run!”  
The kid nodded and started to run away. He stopped and looked at Kate again. “Thank you.” He smiled, before running again. I may not be able to make up for what I did to humanity, Kate thought to herself, but I can at least keep trying anyway.  
The rest of the rangers caught up to her.  
“That’s quite the entrance!” Scott couldn’t hold in how proud he was of his new team mate.  
“Yeah, I’m glad that worked or I’d have been in for a world of hurt.” Kate shook her hand again.  
“But that’s exactly it. The mark of a true ranger.” Ziggy said. “When it really came down to it, you let your body do the right thing on its own without thinking. You’re one of us!”  
“Uhhh.” Smasher was just waiting there while they celebrated. “I’m still here.”  
“And I’ve figured you out!” Kate exclaimed. “You’re me!”  
“Huh?!” Everyone was confused.  
“Well not literally, but one thing I’ve noticed is that these attack bots always have a thematic tie to what’s happening too. They’re always like the personification of our problems.” Kate explained.  
“They are?” Ziggy asked.  
“Now that you mention it that’s something I’ve noticed too. They always exaggerate our already existing problems.” Flynn said.  
“I don’t think I understand.” Ziggy scratched his head.  
“Anyway.” Kate continued. “You’re a failed attack bot that’s been in Corinth for a while now. Venjix sent you out here but due to faulty programming you ended up being a coward and hid. You didn’t have powers like your allies, you can’t grow into a bigger form like them either. You felt cast out, like you didn’t belong and you didn’t know how to make things up to them. You used that other bot as a distraction to hopefully finally fulfill your purpose. You’re me.” Kate smirked. “You were supposed to have a power that even preyed into my feeling of not belonging and use hat against me. Am I correct?”  
“How did you guess all of that?!” Smasher gasped.  
“I had Flynn check the area for rubble earlier. When I kicked you into that building and you vanished, a small piece of you fell off. All I had to do was analyse it and it gave me everything i needed.” Kate said.  
“Now if you don’t mind.” Scott turned to her. “It’s morphin time!” All six of them lined up next to each other.  
“RPM Get in gear!” they shouted in unison and after a flash of light, they were transformed into their ranger modes. Smasher charged at them. The rangers circled around him, having no grinders at hand to distract them was a massive disadvantage. Kate stayed where she was. She new that they could easily beat this guy, but she wanted to try practicing some techniques against him. While the other rangers where keeping an eye on him they didn’t plan to actually do anything unless Kate got seriously hurt. Smasher, predictable as ever, threw a punch at Kate. She tried dodging but wasn’t fast enough. She got hit and stumbled. The other rangers got startled.  
“It’s okay!” Kate managed to stay stood up and ready herself. She knew that she’d have to beat him if she wanted to stand a chance against what Venjix had in store. Smasher backed off a little, encouraging her to come at him. She did, she ran up to him and he tried kicking her. This time she managed to dodge it, but not perfectly and got thrown of balance. She could feel her team’s gaze on her and managed to stay steady on sheer force of will alone. She threw a punch of her own, trying to keep the power she usually has but without launching him and giving him a chance to escape.  
“Ziggy!” She shouted for the first time ever. She had a habit of not calling the rangers by their names but broke it once Gem and Gemma became rangers. However even after that she continued to refer to Ziggy by his colour to his annoyance. In the heat of battle however, she wanted to signal to him that smasher was heading towards him and that he should help attack, unknowingly breaking her own selfmade rule. Ziggy tried to hit smasher back into Kate and this time succeeded. Kate wound up for one big punch and hit smasher with it, destroying him entirely.  
“I’m just glad we didn’t have to do anything this time.” Dillon said.  
“Like I said, he’s a fraud.” Kate smiled under her helmet. “Ow.” She shook her hand again. Her morpher was still unstable and she needed to learn to control her power better.

Later that day the rangers were celebrating the new addition to their team with food and music. A small party, if you will.  
“This is cute.” Kate said to Ziggy, who was sitting next to her. “I’ve never had anything like this thrown for me before. All I’d get on my birthday would be a cake and an acknowledgement that I exist.”  
“You...called me Ziggy. For the first time. Today.” He tried to say but found it hard, somehow.  
“I did?” She looked at him, confused.  
“Yeah, while we were out fighting. You called me Ziggy.” He replied.  
“Nah. That didn’t happen. Couldn’t have.” She took a sip from a drink she was holding.  
“Okay then. I guess you didn’t.” He sighed and got up. Kate started chuckling.  
“I’m just messing with you Ziggy.” She smiled  
“Gem and Gemma just got back. They heard about you becoming a ranger and they really want to see you” Summer walked in. Kate was happy. The full team together. At last.

End


End file.
